You Said You'd Never Say Goodbye to Me
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: What if everything got too much for Blaine? What if no one did anything to help him? This is what would happen. Future character death. Third Genre Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I honestly thought that no one actually read my stories because of no reviews. turns out i was wrong, so thank you guys!**

**So this is the new story that I have.**

**Thanks to Azara-Rayne18 -who is awsome! - for editiing it. Before i sent it to her it was kinda short. Now look at the monster.**

**First time I've wrote anything like this so yay!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat holding hands with the comatose boy that was in the bed next to him searching for any signs of life apart from the steady beating of the cardiac monitor. His unnervingly pale skin and the red oozing scars with a slight hint of infection did nothing to help him. The beeping of the cardiac monitor, and the blinking lights from the various machines was slowly starting to make him lose his mind. He looks down at the scars on the boys wrists and gently takes the sheet in his hands and pulls it up to the boys chin to hide then from the eyes of others. It now seemed like the boy was merely sleeping, and for once, it seemed like he was peaceful even though, Kurt and the boys father hadn't slept for a few days, just waiting on something, anything that would tell them it was going to be alright. He lowers himself back down into the chair, and starts to hum a song, brushing the boys curls out fo his face for what seemed like the hundredth time over the last few days. Kurt knows that things aren't peaceful, not when he's waiting to see if the boy lives or dies, the stabbing pain in his heart and the lump that rises in his throat when he thinks what could/ happen, makes him realise that things aren't going to be peaceful for a long time.

_How did it come to this? How didn't I see the signs?_ he thought, _He was so drawn in on himself, not the person I fell in love with. Did I see the signs but chose to ignore them in case he left me?_

A nurse walked into the room, in her green uniform, and checked the small boys IV, gently folding the sheet back. She inserted some antibiotic's into the flow of the fluids, to stop the infection in the scars, and turned to leave. She gave Kurt a consoling look and started to talk, "I know it looks bad honey, but you have to believe in him. If... when he comes back from this he's going to need a lot of help to get past it. He'll need you and his dad to be there for him." The nurse then left the room to go check on other patients.

Kurt looked up at the clock, there were only about five minutes until visiting time was over. He pulled the sheet back up to the boys chin from where the nurse had left it, running his finger through the curly hair one more time for the evening. "I'll be back tomorrow baby, don't forget that I love you, Blaine." With that, Kurt kissed his forehead and walked towards the door, looking back one more time before he had to wait to come and see him again, thinking about when everyone was happier...

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, Blaine" Kurt squealed when Blaine had finished his song, putting his bright yellow sunglasses back on his face.<p>

"Thanks Kurt!" Blaine replied. The look on his face was one of pure joy, and it made Kurt's smile even bigger when he saw how happy Blaine was at McKinley with him, even though Blaine would miss Dalton a lot.

The two were too busy trying to learn Blaine's dance moves, that they didn't notice the angry look on the Finn's face and the way his fists clenched as he watched the purple piano burning away to nothing. All the girls were now crowded around Blaine and Kurt - so they couldn't see the piano - saying how good the song was and how they would totally win Regional's now that he was part of the group.

"Oh my God! He's blushing!" Mercedes shouted as she saw the pink tinge on his cheeks, which made him blush more. There was a chorus of "aww's" from the group and then laughter.

"Come on; let's go inside. What lesson do you have?" Kurt asked.

"Err... French I think," Blaine took out his timetable to check, "Yeah... French!"

"Awesome, you're in my class. Come on." Kurt said pulling Blaine along to the classroom. Blaine tensed slightly not wanting to stand out from everyone and become the target of the school. He let himself be pulled along though, as it reminded him of when he first met Kurt.

As they entered the classroom, Blaine introduced himself to the teacher, and sat down next to Kurt. French was... easy to say the least. After being at Dalton for so long, it seemed like a five year old could do the work they were set. Blaine spent most of the lesson staring at Kurt, catching his eyes every so often and making him blush.

"You are supposed to do work you know." Blaine whispered with a smirk on his face.

"It's ok; I'm good at French, so I don't have to worry that much," Blaine replied, not taking his eyes off of Kurt once.

"Ok then, but don't ask to borrow my notes..." Kurt teased with a smile on his face as he finished his notes and started to put his books away. "What do you have next?"

"Err...Calculus..." Blaine groaned. He hated calculus with a passion. He didn't understand the numbers and he only chose to do the subject to please his dad. It was boring and confusing and there was no point to it at all no matter how many times his dad explained to him what the "point" was.

Kurt laughed, "I have history, I'll see you at Glee Club. Try not to get lost, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Blaine had to quickly scribble down the notes, _Damn Kurt for being so distracting!_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Kurt waited for Blaine to finish and pack up his bags, so he could send him off in the right direction to the classroom. Kurt said goodbye giving him a pat on the shoulder, worried that the PDA might get them some grief from passing jocks. He then continued to walk down the corridor to his own lesson to make sure he wasn't too late.<p>

Secretly, Blaine wanted to give Kurt a goodbye kiss like they used to at Dalton, but was too scared to try.

Walking into the classroom, he was hit with the smell of perfume. There was a middle-aged women stood at the front of the room waiting for the rest of the class to take their seats before their lesson began. There were a few spare seats around the room, but decided to take the seat next to Tina as everyone kept saying that she was a brain box, she was on the "Brainiacs" and the math's team. Who knows, maybe if he's lucky enough she might let him copy off her.

* * *

><p>"I hate calculus..." he chants as the seemingly friendly teacher stands at the front trying to describe the problem on the board. He put his hand in the air to ask a question.<p>

"Put your hand down for now, Mr. Anderson. Ask questions later." She said in a kind tone. She didn't mean to sound strict... she seemed rather friendly.

After a long lecture about solving problems - which Blaine still couldn't get the hand of - they were set their work from the book and continued his quiet chanting.

Tina soon got annoyed, "Come on Blaine, you're from Dalton. It can't be that hard for you."

"I had a tutor in Dalton!" Blaine said defensively, a little louder than he meant to.

"Look, Mr. Anderson. It's your first day. I know I said I would help you, but if you continue with that level of noise, I will give you detention." The woman said from a nearby table.

"Sorry, Miss. I just don't understand the work..." To be fair, Blaine was a little upset. He went to Dalton, so he was instantly labeled as the smart kid in the group and he's gay so he's labeled a fag.

"Stupid fag..." Someone from behind him mumbled under their breath.

"Ok," she said, "Stay behind at the end please."

_Great_, Blaine thought, _First day and I'm already in trouble for not understanding the stupid work she set us. I wish I was still at Dalton... at least then I would be able to get help. _Guilt ran through Blaine when he thought that. That would mean he wouldn't have transferred for Kurt. Not got to see his face every day. He never thought about how McKinley could be harder in some ways than Dalton. He had a tutor at Dalton, which he just managed to blurt out, and now Tina kept sending glances his way that showed shock in her eyes.

* * *

><p>By the end of the hour, Blaine had done four - yes four - questions out of twenty. Damn his dad for making him choose it. Tina had been leaning over him a few time throughout the lesson after finding out he had a tutor and some of the faces she had made would have been enough to make Blaine laugh if he wasn't trying to concentrate. It didn't help that every time she offered him help, he brushed him off. If she had a go at him before then he didn't want to listen now.<p>

The bell rang and everyone got up and out of their seats apart from Blaine, who had to wait in his seat until the teacher cleared off the blackboard at the front of the room. As the students were making their way out, the idiot was mumbling again. "Stupid fags... aren't as smart as they think are they?" There was a malicious glint in the jock's eyes as he left. The woman turned around and looked at, Blaine with a soft smile on her face.

"Now, Blaine come up to the front please," the teacher said gently. Blaine didn't know her name just yet, "Now what is the problem Mr. Anderson?"

"I just don't understand any of it at all..." Blaine said.

The woman's face softened a little, "Well then, I guess you'll have to stay and do some work after school. I'll see if I can set you up with a tutor. How about that?" The kind smile never left her face.

"That would be awesome, thank you!" He felt like hugging the woman.

"Alright then, off you go!" She said sighing. She pulled out a large stack of work that had to be graded giving him one last smile before he went on his way.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked along the corridor on his way to the choir room, when he felt rough hands on his back which sent him flying into the lockers. He put his hands out in front of him to try and lighten the impact, scraping his hands against the locker grille. Failing in this, he slid down to the floor once the blow had been took. When he looked up, he saw the looming figure of Dave Karofsky standing over him.<p>

"What's up fag?" the taller boy asked in a quiet, yet terrifying, voice glaring down at him, making his small body frame tremble, "We already have one fairy, we don't need two! Why did you come here?"

The hallways were empty everyone in class already. There was no one there to save him from the bully that looked like he was out to kill.

"I wanted to be with Kurt. I love him." Blaine couldn't describe how powerful his love for Kurt was, yet he knew already saying this was a bad move. There was something that flashed through Karofsky's eyes that made them more terrifying than before.

The taller boy pulled Blaine up. He then pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Blaine's jaw, sending the smaller boy to the floor once again. He walked off and left him, but not without the last words, "Don't cross me, fag."

Blaine was sat on the floor for another five minutes after that. Trying to quell the panic attack that was trying to fight its way out of Blaine's system. He cautiously lifted his hand up to feel his jaw. He winced and pulled the hand away as quickly as possible, knowing that the bruise was already forming. He really does want to go back to Dalton, but doesn't want to risk losing Kurt if he does.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt cried as Blaine entered the room. Somewhere behind Kurt, Tina also gasped.<p>

"Blaine, you were fine a few minutes ago in calculus. What did you do?" Tina asked with confusion in her eyes.

Around the room, the other people in the room all had different emotions crossing their faces. Quinn and Rachel had a sad look on their face. Tina, Mike and most importantly, Kurt had a worried look on their face. Finn and Puck didn't really seem all that bothered. They had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since he arrived at the school to say he was transferring. That hurt Blaine because over the summer break he thought that they had all become close having 'Call of Duty' marathons when Kurt was out with his girl friend's. Mr. Schue hadn't arrived yet, and to be honest, Blaine was quite relieved, he didn't want further questioning from anyone. He wanted the day to finish so he could go home and sleep. The meeting with Karofsky had really taken it out of him.

Blaine had to think fast, "Err, I was walking down the corridor. Someone opened their locker door and I walked into it. I wasn't really paying attention..." It was times like this, that Blaine was proud that he was an extremely good actor.

The room filled with laughter, all believing his story... well all apart from Kurt. He was the only one who noticed the pain flash through Blaine's eyes when the laughing started. He didn't say anything. Not while he was with everyone else. He would have to ask him later when they were alone. What Kurt didn't know, was that this pain would grow and eventually lead to the boy in front of him being in a coma.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 1 Dudes! Don't forget to review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there. Long time no writing huh? Sorry about that. Now i could get all soppy on you and say that i'm starting to feel like Blaine is in this story... but life sucks what can you do about it really.  
>Anyway... I Don't Know WILL be updated as soon as I can, I have a huge writers block and that story is pissing me off so much right now that it is unbelievable (stuid story needs to die) SHUT UP BRAIN! <strong>_

**_I shall let you get on with reading the chapter. It may seem like a filler, but this was going to happen before I'd even finished the first chapter - even started writing - this story. Sooo_**

**_Peace!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Tell Me The Truth<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, the two boys, were at Kurt's house. Kurt knew that Blaine was lying when he said that he walked into a locker. There was something in his eyes apart from the flash of hurt, and Kurt didn't know what it was. Kurt turned to fully looked at the curly-haired hobbit, who was now nursing his face with an icepack.<p>

"Blaine...we need to talk..." Kurt started.

Blaine panicked, "You're not breaking up with me are you?" The icepack dropped out of his hands and onto his knee.

Kurt stared at him in shock, "No! What the...Blaine. Just... no."

Blaine let out a breath of relief. He looked into Kurt's eyes wondering what he was talking about because he was so confused right not. '_If he isn't breaking up with me then why is he acting like this?' _"Well... what's up then?"

Kurt hesitated. _'How do I ask him something like this?' _"Tell me the truth Blaine. What really happened to your face?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He didn't want to answer a question like this. How could he lie to Kurt though?

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again. Blaine looked towards him slowly. It was kind of scary though, it looked like he didn't trust Kurt at all with the actual truth.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt." Blaine lied. He looked down to the icepack on his lap. He couldn't tell Kurt what had happened. How embarrassing would it be to tell him that he couldn't even stand up for himself against a closet bully? He would seem so pathetic. Even Kurt could stand up to him, but when Blaine tried to? His legs started shaking and he acted like he was lining up to be shot.

This is what shocked Kurt the most. Had they not been together long enough to be able to tell each other the truth? Hell. Kurt told Blaine about Karofsky a few minutes after he had met him. "Why are you lying to me?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, and saw the hurt in his eyes. He hung his head in shame. If he hurt Kurt then he couldn't live with himself. He loved Kurt, and he wasn't telling him what happened because if Kurt thought that he was pathetic... why would he want to stay with him?

The tears started rolling down Blaine's face as he thought about losing Kurt. The thought of Kurt being with someone else absolutely petrified him. He transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt. He was going to put up with all the crap that the jocks were going to put him through.

"Hey... why are you crying?" Kurt lifted his hands to Blaine's cheek to wipe away the tears. _'There is something seriously wrong here,' _Kurt thought to himself, _'Blaine isn't usually like this..._

"I can't lose you, Kurt. I can't." Blaine sniffed.

"Blaine, you're never going to lose me. Why would you think that?"

"Because... I'm pathetic..." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a while trying to figure out what the hell Blaine was talking about. Why would Kurt think he was pathetic? There was no reason for him to think it so why would Blaine even consider that he would?

"Blaine, I... Why do you think you're pathetic?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. _'I might as well tell him' _"I was walking to the Choir Room after talking to my Calc teacher, and while I was walking, Karofsky stopped me. He... he was angry that I transferred and he punched me..." He tried to get out the last part as quick as possible.

There was a long moment of silence and tension in the room. Blaine sat worried about how Kurt would react, and Kurt was silenced by shock. The thoughts that were running through his head. _'Why is Karofsky being like this? He's been fine with me. I mean he hasn't stopped the other jocks, but he still doesn't bully me anymore.' _Kurt looked up at Blaine. He looked at the deep purple bruise that rested on his cheek. "Blaine, why did he punch you?"

"I - he -" He was starting to panic. He felt his breathing increase and he just had to get out. Before anyone could stop him, Blaine was up and out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Kurt was following behind him trying to stop him.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop!" Kurt grabbed his arm before he could get into his car and drive off. If there was something wrong with Blaine, then he wanted to know. He wanted to help make him feel like he wasn't pathetic, and he still loved him.

Blaine turned round, and started to struggle against Kurt's grasp. That was until Kurt, wrapped his arms around him. Then, he broke. He crumbled towards the floor, still in Kurt's hold, and started to sob.

_"God this will make Blaine, feel embarrassed. He doesn't like crying in front of his parents incase he comes across as week. This'll kill him." _Kurt was thinking as he held onto the smaller boy in front of him. He looked down at Blaine, trying to figure out why Karofsky hit him. There had to be a reason... didn't there?

"I'm sorry Kurt..." Blaine started once he had finally calmed down. He sat back a bit to rub at his now red-rimmed eyes.

"Blaine... you never have to be sorry for showing your feelings. I would be worried if you didn't to be honest. It lets me know when you're hurting, and when you need my help. You don't always have to be strong about things Blaine. This isn't a one side relationship where I break down and you fix everything. I want to show that I care for you, even if it's just holding you when you cry. But right now, let's go inside. I'm getting cold, and I know that you're too." He stood up pulling Blaine, up with him.

Blaine made sure that his car was locked properly and wiped his eyes one more time, all the while Kurt was waiting for him at the front door of the house. He gave Kurt, a small smile trying to pretend that nothing had happened because if anyone saw him he wouldn't know what to say to them.

They walked back into the house, and sat down Blaine in the living room.

"Do you want to watch a film or something? I can go and steal Harry Potter from Finn's room if you like." Kurt asked once he knew that Blaine, was ok.

Blaine shook his head. Kurt sat near him and held his arms open to him nodding towards himself with his head.

Blaine smiled and leaned towards him cuddling up to him. Kurt knew that Blaine, wouldn't want to talk about why he broke down straight away. So he decided to leave it for now and just offer the boy some comfort. He tightened his arms around the boy as he felt him nuzzle into his chest.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt told him. He felt like he had to tell the shorter boy, as he was so worried that he didn't love him earlier.

"I love you too." He replied. It was muffled, as the boy had his head buried in Kurt's chest.

Kurt let out a small chuckle as he heard the reply. He pulled them back to lay down on the sofa. He pulled down the blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled Blaine, closer to him. He sat just stroking his hair; feeling content with just being.

After a while, Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out, and finally let his eyes close to drift off to dream land with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Done. Read and Review. It'll make me smile :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised that I had cocked up during this. I made it seem like Blaine's dad didn't know Kurt, but in chapter 9 and 10, he had already met Kurt. So, I've added something to try and make up a reason as to why he doesn't really know him that well.  
>It's a pretty bad save, but it needed to be done, so yeah... sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Only Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the white, bare corridor that he had walked down every day for the past week. Walking past the doors that he had become accustomed too. He knew most of the patients in this corridor by now. All the doors had the markings that lead him to Blaine. The nurses gave him sympathetic smiles as he walked past.<p>

_'I don't want your sympathy. I want my boyfriend back.' _Kurt thought. He knew he couldn't say it out loud. It wasn't their fault that Blaine was here. He just wished that they could make Blaine better faster. He missed the real Blaine. The Blaine that was always full of happiness and always singing. The Blaine that was so full of life, but he knew that he was in a coma for a reason. His body wasn't ready, and it wouldn't be for a long time after he woke up.

He finally reached the room. The door was pristine, with eggshell coloured walls around it that didn't match Blaine's complexion.

"Wait a minute... why is the door closed?" Kurt said. He reached for the handle. The metal was cold in his hand, as he pushed the door open.

Mr. Anderson was sat at his sons bedside holding his hand and looking at the small boy with a sad look in his eye. The Filipino man was whispering soft words too his son. Many people were under the impression that Blaine and his father didn't have a good relationship, but the few times that he had seen them together he knew that this wasn't true. There were a few times, however, where Blaine had, had arguments with him and cried to Kurt. Just like the time he had told him about their relationship and he shouted at him for bringing it up. It wasn't that he didn't like his son being gay, he had apologised the day after and said that he had, had a bad day at work and that he never would do it again. Kurt didn't think that it was a good enough explanation, but if Blaine forgave him then he couldn't do anything. After that, Blaine had never once complained about his father or said that he had done something wrong.

Blaine and his dad were carbon copies of each other. The eyebrows, the face shape, the hair. Everything looked the same, and Blaine would probably look more like his dad in the future. The only difference was that Blaine was so energetic. Mr. Anderson looked like one of those people who would only do paperwork for the day and then go to bed.

Kurt was so deep in thought that he didn't realise that Blaine's father had turned around, "You're... Kurt right? Blaine's..." he had a slight blush crawling up his face... was he embarrassed? He swallowed, "Blaine's boyfriend."

Kurt gaped. "You- what- but you... and Blaine... he said..." Kurt took a deep breath, "Yes, yes I am."

"You... erm... you wanna sit? I've met you before, I know that, but I haven't seen you as much as Blaine's mother has. You're special too my son, and I want to thank you for staying with him, even if he's not awake."

Kurt could only nod. He walked over to the chair on the other side of Blaine's bed and took the sleeping boys hand. He rubbed his thumb over the cold skin, seeing how pale it was. It wasn't Blaine. This was a cold, broken shell of what the boy used to be...

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Kurt, stop asking me." Blaine said the day after the incident at Kurt's house. "My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine. As long as this make-up stays on."<p>

Blaine had insisted on Kurt putting concealer on his face to hide the bruise. Kurt didn't understand why he wanted to when he could just stay at home and rest. To be honest, Blaine looked a little worse for wear.

"I just want to make sure that you don't hurt yourself. I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered the last bit. It made him feel ashamed that he couldn't say it as loud as he might have at Dalton. But, that's what a zero-tolerance policy get you nowadays.

"I love you too. Now if I feel bad, I promise to go to the nurse ok?"

"Fine. Have it your way. Don't come crying to me when you pass out."

"Oh I won't. I'll be passed out." Blaine smiled, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. Even after all this time, Blaine never failed to make him feel so special. It didn't surprise him though. Everything about Blaine was just... amazing.

Blaine gave him one last longing gaze and walked away too his first class of the day.

* * *

><p>His head was pounding. It felt like he was being hit in the head with a bulldozer... <em>'was that possible?' <em>Blaine just couldn't understand. His eyesight had been blurring at random moments and right now he had to lay down. But, Blaine was persistent and to be honest, a pain in the ass when he's ill.

That was what annoyed him. He knew it shouldn't, but the only person that seemed to care was Kurt. He thought that he was part of the New Directions family now. They paid no attention to him, and Finn was constantly shooting him down. It was like he was invisible and no one would care if he died...

* * *

><p>Kurt was at Blaine's locker, waiting for the boy so that they could go to lunch together. Of course, he was also going to use this time to try and get Blaine to go home because of his head. He didn't need to overwork himself here and then pass out. Kurt couldn't handle that. Too see Blaine, laid on the floor unconscious, death-like. It would almost be as bad as seeing his dad in the hospital after his heart attack. No one could tell whether or not he was going to pull through, and even though Blaine probably wouldn't die, it would still bring back the feelings. The worry, the pain of seeing someone you love and thinking you may never get to speak to them again.<p>

He had been waiting for 10 minutes.

"Kurt, what're you waiting for, let's go get some lunch dude." Finn bounded up behind him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dude. Anyway, I can't. I'm waiting for Blaine, we're going in together." Kurt said.

Finn bit his lip.

"What is it, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Well- err... Blaine passed out," Finn started, "But he's in the nurses office right now. He's ok, Kurt."

"I told him this would happen! I told him. God I'm going to kill him!" Kurt finished dashing off in the direction of the Nurse's office.

* * *

><p>When he entered the room, the sight that met him wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He saw Blaine through the small gap where the curtains hadn't been shut properly. Blaine was sat up on the bed wide awake, he looked scared. Like he was in trouble, which was weird when he thought about it. <em>'I thought he'd passed out. He looks like he's waiting for a monster to jump out from under the bed to eat him' <em>

"Hey there, Kurt." The nurse beamed. "Haven't seen you for a while. That's a good thing."

Kurt was glad to see that the nurse was there that always patched him up when he had a run in with the jocks for the past couple of years, and she never once broke her promise to tell his dad about it. It was also a good thing because she was friends with Carole. This meant that she could have Carole help him with Blaine.

"Well, he came in a few hours ago. He was awake, but he looked exhausted the poor thing. So I let him sleep for a while. The thing I'm worried about is that bruise he has. He really needs to go to the doctor to make sure he hasn't got a concussion."

"I have tried to tell him this, but he won't listen. There's no way he's getting out of it now."

"That's good. Show him who's boss! Anyway, he woke up about 5 minutes ago, and asked for you straight away. He's worried you're mad at him. So take it easy ok?"

"He's an idiot," Kurt started, "Why on Earth would I be mad at him?"

Kurt walked behind the curtain that was pulled across to give the people in there some privacy and saw the curly-haired, dapper hobbit sat up on the bed, rocking back and forth with a look of unease. He looked absolutely fine when he thought about it. Maybe a little tired, but that was it.

"Kurt!" he shouted when he noticed the lovable intruder, "I'm so sorry. You were right and I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

It was at this time that Kurt noticed Blaine's bruise was once again visible. He also noticed the thin line of blue that rested at the start of his scalp. "What happened to you today?" he had to get answers somehow.

"When I left you, these jocks came out of nowhere and thought it would be a good idea to introduce the homo to the ways of McKinley," he said with a grimace, "then the make-up started to come off and now I'm the gay kid who wants to be a girl."

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt sat down on the bed and pulled him into a hug, "It's ok. I'm here for you." he continued his quiet mantra for a while until he saw Blaine's eyes closing. "Come on, let's go to my house and you can sleep a bit more. And then you're going to the doctors. No excuses."

Kurt wondered how he was going to explain missing the rest of his classes. Because there was no way in hell he was leaving Blaine now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an actual reason for this being updated so slowly...(What! No Way!)**

**Yes, you should all blame Azara-Rayne18 (who's awesome) who is beta'ing this story for me. She must have been busy as of late because she hasn't been able to pm me back. **

**I have decided to go for... and i also fear my life because my friend keep calm-eat redvines keeps threatening me. So y'all can thank her for this chapter :D **

**Anyway... read on...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - What Happened?<span>

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudmel house a few hours after the incident, Burt Hummel was sitting in the living room waiting for them. He looked absolutely furious.<p>

"What the hell happened today?" He said. "Your principle rang and said that you hadn't been in your afternoon lessons, and he said you were missing as well! They couldn't get hold of your parents so they asked me if I had seen you." He pointed at Blaine.

When he saw how scared Blaine looked, his features softened. The boy looked like he was just waiting for someone to jump out on him. That's when he noticed the bruise on Blaine's face.

"Blaine... son... are you ok? What happened to your face? he reached out to touch his face, but came to a halt when he saw the small boy flinch away. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, Blaine. It's just me."

"Dad. I can explain the whole thing with school. I didn't mean for it to happen and Blaine didn't either."

"We'll talk about that later, Kurt. Right now, Carole wanted to know if, Blaine was staying for dinner or not." He looked to Blaine who gave a small nod, "Alright then. You can tell me what happened while we're eating."

* * *

><p>To say dinner was tense was an understatement. Burt wanted the answers, and Blaine was completely silent.<p>

"Dude. How's your head?" Finn asked.

Blaine tensed. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole dinner apart from when he had said thank you to Carole for letting him stay. He just wanted to forget about the day and not bother with it again for a long time.

_'He just had to bring it up didn't he?' _Blaine thought.

"Wait. What's wrong with Blaine's head?" Carole asked. She was going into caring mother mode and a caring Carole was worse than a curious Burt.

Kurt gave Finn a death glare. He then looked to Blaine whose face had gone pale. "You don't have to tell them, honey." He said.

Blaine looked up at the people around him and saw that all eyes were on him. He felt closed in. He didn't know what to do.

Burt saw Blaine's discomfort from the way he was biting his lip and not looking anybody in the eye. "I'm sure, Blaine will tell us when he's ready. Finn, how's the football going?"

Kurt shot his dad a look, silently thanking him for leading the conversation away from Blaine. No one could deny that they were sending Blaine worried looks. Whether the boy was deciding to ignore them or whether he really didn't see them was another matter.

* * *

><p>When dinner had finished, Kurt took Blaine up to his room. Blaine had spent the whole dinner pushing the food around his plate, and Kurt still wanted to talk to him about what had happened. He knew it wasn't long before Burt came upstairs, but he hoped that he'd have some time to help him calm down.<p>

"Why am I so weak?"

He pulled him into a hug and was relieved when the other boy didn't try to resist, "What are you talking about? Blaine, you are one of the bravest people I know. After everything you went through at your old school, and then everything you've went through on your first two days at McKinley. You are so strong."

They got to stay in the peace and quiet of it all for a few minutes though. Before they knew it, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>"Come in, Dad."<p>

Burt opened the door slowly and walked inside. "Hey boys. Now I know you probably don't want to talk about this... either of you... but we have to. Now, who's gonna start?"

Kurt looked to Blaine . He was the only person who knew the whole story.

"Alright... I'll tell you what happened..."

With that, Blaine broke into his story.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking down the corridor, when he heard it. The sound of footsteps following him. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Karofsky following close behind him. Panic flared within him. He walked more quickly.<p>

The footsteps were getting louder and louder. Blaine didn't want to know how close the jock was to him, but soon found out when he was slammed into a locker again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hummel's little boy toy. How's your face?"

Blaine was shaking. When would this guy stop? He seemed to get off on torturing people - especially Blaine.

"Aww... am I scaring you?" Karofsky asked in a childish voice.

"L-Leave me alone, Karofsky." Blaine tried to squirm away.

Surprisingly, he let go. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, that was short lived due to the fact that Karofsky pushed him into the locker making sure he hit his head and walked off...

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in History with Finn, he didn't notice anything in the room, or what the lesson was to do with. His head was spinning.<p>

"-aine, Blaine! Dude are you ok?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked pale. Paler than Kurt, and Finn didn't think that was possible. The small boy was shaking slightly and pulling on his bowtie.

"I-I think I'm gonna puke..." Blaine stuttered.

Finn jumped into action. There was no way they were going to get to the bathroom in time. _'How am I supposed to catch the sick?' _Then he spotted the small bin near the front of the classroom.

No one had ever seen Finn move so fast. He got up, got the bin, brought it back to Blaine, and held it there under the boys chin while he puked in under 5 seconds.

Now that Blaine had finished emptying his stomach though, he was swaying slightly as Finn put the bin down and his vision was blurring.

The next thing Finn knew, Blaine's eyes were rolling back into his head. He was stammering, trying to get his words out with no prevail. Finn leaps forward when he sees the boy falling backwards.

"Blaine? Blaine, dude, wake up man!" Finn was lightly shaking Blaine trying to get him to wake up. The shorter boy was cradled in Finn's arms like a mother would hold a baby.

"Mr. Hudson... what is going... oh..." the teacher had finally noticed that Blaine was unconscious. The whole class was swapping glances between the teacher and the small hobbit in Finn Hudson's arms. "Take him to the nurses office quickly. She'll be able to help him." The teacher didn't seem all the bothered about Blaine being unconscious. He never listened to what Blaine said or answered when he asked questions... douche bag.

Finn did as the teacher asked, and walked towards the nurses office with the smaller boy cradled in his arms...

* * *

><p>"You'd have to ask, Finn what happened after that though. No one told me what the nurse said. I just woke up when Kurt walked in." Blaine said as he finished his story.<p>

The room was silent. No one knew how to diffuse the tension in the room.

Burt did the one thing he could think of when he didn't know what to say. He leant over and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine tensed slightly not used to this kind of affection from his own father who was always too busy to actually care about what was going on in Blaine's life.

"You're always welcome to come to me or Carole if you ever need help, Blaine. You don't need to go through these things by yourself. You have so many people around you that love you. Don't forget that kid."

Kurt gave his dad a warm smile and mouthed "thank you" to him.

When Blaine stepped out of the hug, he started to sway again. His legs are shaking; Burt takes a hold on his shoulders to keep him from falling down. "How long have you been feeling dizzy Blaine?"

"Err... well... on and off all day..."

"Right, that's it, we're taking you to the hospital. No arguments Blaine. Come on, get ready."

Blaine let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... I have no idea what the next chapters going to be like... I'll have to check my powerpoint plan... <em>yes... i am that much of a nerd...<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well hello there, here's the next chapter, this may not be as good because i'm not using a beta anymore so if it doesn't make sense blame... my pillow (only keep calm-eat redvines will get that but... yeah)_

_Anyway... here's the next chapter, don't forget to review and stuff, Bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Chemical Concussion<strong>

* * *

><p>It smelt like chemicals. Blaine never understood why hospitals smelt so bad. If they were helping people you would think it would have a welcoming smell. This was one of the things that made Blaine hate hospitals. The quietness was another thing. It always seemed so wrong to talk when he was in a hospital. It made everything seem more uncomfortable than it actually was.<p>

Blaine, Kurt and Burt were sat in one of the rooms in the ER department waiting to find out if Blaine's head was ok and that there wasn't any lasting damage. They had been waiting in for a while, waiting for results of the scan they did to make sure that there was no internal bleeding. There was slight tension in the room. They were sat in silence no one knowing what to say.

Burt Hummel was wringing his hands together nervously. He hoped to the high heavens that there wasn't any permanent damage. Kurt was also doing the same thing except he kept sending worried glances to his boyfriend. There was something not quite right about this. Burt and Kurt were worrying so much that you would think that it was one of them that they were waiting for news. Blaine was just sat staring into open space. He wasn't doing anything. He was just staring.

"Blaine. You ok son?" Burt had to break the silence. They way that Blaine wasn't reacting to anything was starting to really worry him. He just needed the boy to respond to him.

The boy blinked. He slowly turned his head and stared at Burt. He gave a simple nod. "I don't want to be here." He stated.

Burt gave the boy a funny look, "Blaine, you could be seriously injured. Why wouldn't you want to make sure you're ok?"

"It... it just brings up some bad memories." Blaine bit his lip. Flashes of the Sadie Hawkins incident were flashing in front of his eyes. He could hear it as well. The screams of his date when the bullies punched him repeatedly. His own screams telling them to stop. He could almost feel the blows to his stomach and face just like he did on that fateful night. The waking up days later to find out that your friend had left the country to get away from the bullies without saying goodbye. It all got to Blaine. It all came crashing down on him in one fell swoop.

Burt saw the way that the boy was lost in his memories and thoughts. He didn't want to disturb him, but he wanted Blaine to talk more just so he knew that he wasn't trying to keep everything in.

* * *

><p>The door to the hospital room opened. All of them expected it to be the doctor coming back with news of Blaine's head. None of them expected to be Mr. Anderson. Last thing that Blaine knew of his dad, was that he was away in New York in some business meeting. He wasn't supposed to be back until next week. Yet, here was. Stood in front of Blaine with a worried look in his eyes. He'd obviously got the call from the hospital when he had signed in when they had heard that it was a head injury. That, or Burt had asked them to ring him.<p>

"Dad... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York"

"Well, the hospital rang me saying that Burt here had asked them to ring me and tell me that you were here. I took a plane back as soon as I could. Do we know if there's anything wrong yet?" Mr. Anderson's voice was laced with worry for his son. There was no way that anyone could doubt just how much he loved his son, even if he didn't show it all of the time.

Blaine stared at him in shock. Not saying a word.

"They're waiting on the test results. We don't know how long we're they're going to be though." Burt answered when he knew that Blaine wasn't going to respond the way that they all hoped he would.

"Oh... right. Well if you two need to get home, Blaine and I will be fine here, won't we son?" He patted Blaine on the shoulder, trying to ignore the way his son tensed under his hand. He put it down to him being in hospital again, and bringing up the bad memories he had. Not down to him not being used to affection from him. "You know, Blaine probably won't be in school tomorrow seeing as he passed out today. You guys can go home if you want to, so you're not both tired in the morning."

Kurt looks at Burt with a look that tells Burt that he doesn't want to go home. The problem was that Burt could see that Mr. Anderson wanted to talk to his son by the way he continually glanced at him with worry in his eyes.

"You know what, I think you're probably right. We'll go and give you guys some space, but please phone me or Kurt when you find out the results so we're not worrying all night long." Burt stated. He then grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him from the room and walked him towards the car. All the while, hearing Kurt complain how he didn't want to leave Blaine and how he didn't care about school.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Burt are finally home, Burt asks the question he's been dying to know the answer to all night long. "So, Kurt... what's Blaine's relationship with his dad like?"<p>

Kurt was caught off guard, he hadn't expected a question like that from his dad tonight, "What do you mean?"

"Well... it's just that it doesn't look like they're that close, like their relationship is... I don't know... strained?"

"I guess you could say that it was," Kurt started, "Mr. Anderson loves his son, but I don't think he's quite got over the fact that Blaine is gay. He was brought up in a household where he was told it was wrong to be gay, and that anyone who was like that should burn in hell. He's really trying though dad. He wants to accept Blaine for who he is, but he's stuck in his old ways. He's getting there though."

Burt looked at his son for a moment before speaking. "I know what he's going through Kurt. My aunts and uncles used to speak like that. They had me convinced it was true as well before I met Elizabeth. I accept you now because of what she taught me, Kurt. She was a wonderful woman. It also helped that I had an idea that you were going to be gay since you were three when you wanted your shoes."

"What can I say? I was a fashionable child." Kurt joked, "I know what you mean dad. At least he's getting there though. Maybe he will learn to accept Blaine. Anyway, I have homework so I'll be upstairs. Give me a shout if Blaine rings." He shouted as he walked upstairs towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still sat in the hospital room with his dad.<p>

"So... are you going to tell me what happened?" His dad asked with a nervous tone."

"There's this... jock... he likes Kurt and he's been giving me a hard time because he's my boyfriend and he wants him." Blaine explains.

"What? Do I need to go down to that school and have a word with the principle?" His dad was getting angry now

"Dad! You don't need to go down there ok! I've dealt with stuff like this before, I'll be fine."

Blaine's dad flinched as he thought of what Blaine had to endure before he transferred to Dalton. Why couldn't he see that he just wanted to help?

* * *

><p>They sit in silence for a while after that. Both nervously waiting for the results of the tests. Both secretly dreading the outcome of the news.<p>

After a few minutes of uncomfortable tension and silence, the doctor walks into the room holding Blaine's notes.

"Is he going to be ok?" Mr. Anderson asks quickly.

"Mr. Anderson I presume? I'm Doctor Burns," the man holds out his hand for Blaine's father to shake. "I have your sons test results right here, and it seems like he has a mild concussion. I'm going to prescribe him some pain killers and he should probably stay home from school for a few days to make sure he's properly healed."

The doctor continued to talk about what to do and the side effect of the pain medication, but Blaine wasn't listening. He was already trying to figure out ways to get out of the house to school without his dad noticing.

_'Maybe I could climb out the window. I'd have to be quiet though... Maybe I should just stay home, I can't be bothered with the trouble anymore.'_

He was so tired. He'd been at the hospital for hours and just wanted to sleep.

"You'll probably find that he'll be tired after taking the medication, but don't worry it's just a side effect. Just let him sleep it off." Blaine heard the doctor say. At the mention of sleep, he let out a loud yawn, showing how tired he was. The doctor said something about getting the prescription and left the room.

* * *

><p>His dad came over to the bed and sat next to him. Blaine let out another yawn.<p>

"You tired son?" Blaine's father asks. Blaine just nods, his head drooping slightly.

When Mr. Anderson gets a proper look at his son, he can see the bags under his eyes, the way his head keeps dropping and then he shakes himself to wake up. He looks like he's going to collapse.

He pulls his son towards him, resting his head gently on his shoulder not wanting to do anymore damage to it. "Go to sleep Blaine. I'll wake you up when we need to go." he whispers.

Blaine just nods slightly nuzzling into his dads shoulder like he did when he was a toddler.

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson continued to hold Blaine close to him, remembering times when they had a strong relationship that they were both slowly building back up again. He looked down at his son, remembering the way he felt when he sat by Blaine's bed after the dance incident. He was so worried and had already started to make plans for him to move to Dalton. He wanted to protect his son, but he'd spent so much time at school trying to stand up for himself and be independent, that he didn't need help anymore.<p>

The doctor walked back in with the prescription, and handed it to Mr. Anderson who gratefully accepted it. The doctor tells him that his son has been discharged and is free to leave. They say goodbye to each other, and then Doctor Burns leaves them alone.

Mr. Anderson looks down at his son. He looked so much like the five year old that fell off his bike and wanted a cuddle from his daddy. He didn't have the heart to wake him up. So, he slowly put the prescription in his pocket, careful not to wake his son, and picked him up, cradling him in his arms like a young child.

* * *

><p>He walked out to their car, trying to not wake his son, and having some sort of pride when he hears the people in the waiting room "aww"-ing at his son.<p>

He gently lays Blaine down on the back seat of his car, making sure he is comfortable and won't hurt himself if he rolls over, before shutting the door and locking the car while he goes and gets Blaine's medication from the chemist that is in the hospital.

* * *

><p>He walks slowly, thinking back to why he agreed to let his son leave Dalton. He knew that Ohio was one of the worst places for homophobia. He already knew how harsh some kids could be. Hell, he'd had to live through it. Now, here he was, back at the hospital with his son. At least it wasn't as serious as it was the last time something like this had happened.<p>

He had reached the counter by now and had handed over the prescription. He was still in his daze when the woman behind the counter came back with the pills.

"Sir? Are you alright?" The woman asked. She had bright, blonde hair, and seemed to cheery to be working in a hospital. But, she had snapped him out of his thoughts and had gave him the pills, so he could return to his son.

* * *

><p>He reached the car, and unlocked the door. He threw the prescription bag on the passenger seat then turned around to look at his son.<p>

He was curled up in a foetal position like he was trying to protect himself, even in his sleep he was worried about being hurt. But, at the same time, he still looked peaceful. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

He started the car and drove them both home...

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting worried. In fact, he was past getting worried. He was terrified that there was something seriously wrong. Blaine still hadn't text him, which he thought meant that Blaine wasn't out of the hospital yet.<p>

He had been sat for the past half an hour waiting by his phone, with the house phone in reaching distance. There wasn't anything yet. He was so tired as well. He was slowly drifting into the dreamland.

He was woken from his sleep when his phone buzzed.

"_Blaine fell asleep at the hospital, in bed, thought I would tell you that he has a mild concussion and won't be in school for the next few days."_

He had a sleepy smile on his face, when he drifted off again.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aw daddy Anderson. I don't see why everyone says he's the bad guy... you know apart from the face Blaine pretty much announced it in season 2... but i think it would be Blaine's mom that was an utter bitch. I like daddy anderson. And i'm waffling... (Shh Alex!) anyway, i hope you enjoyed that, and don't forget to review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going bros? Here is the next chapter of YSYWNSGM... that's really long...  
>Anyway... some of you Blainer's fans may be slightly... angry (?) at me... but anyway, you'll have to read to figure out why.<br>Our Blainers also gets a bit sweary in this chapter so... sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and drop me a review :D  
>Bye Bro's<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Arguments and Bad Decisions<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt remembers finding the note. He remembers the way the tears fell down his face when he read the words that tore down his boyfriend. The words that made him realise what was happening. He also remembers the heart break that he felt. It was what kicked him into action and sent him racing downstairs out of his house and into his car to hopefully get to his boyfriend on time. He remembers charging into the other boys house and up the stairs. He remembers the sight that met him when he walked into the bedroom that belonged to the curly-haired boy and finding him laid out on the floor, with blood gushing from the many cuts on his arms, then grabbing his phone and calling for the ambulance.<p>

The thing that amazed Kurt though, was that it only happened a few days ago. He felt like he had been sitting in that hospital room for months, it hadn't even been a week yet. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Not knowing whether Blaine was going to wake up, and if he did, what he would be like and what would happen with their relationship. Kurt knew that he would find out if he got into NYADA soon, but he didn't really care right now. All that mattered now, was if Blaine was going to be ok, and he wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. No matter what happened between now and when Blaine woke up wouldn't matter because Kurt wasn't leaving Blaine's side unless it was for school.

* * *

><p>"Where is he, Kurt? He hasn't been here for almost a week. " Rachael just wouldn't stop asking.<p>

"Look, Rachael, I can't tell you what's wrong with him. Can you please just stop asking me." Kurt huffed.

Rachael looked scandalised that Kurt would talk to her that way. He was usually calm about things and just used bitchy remarks to get people to back off. This Kurt though, seemed to be in a constant state of worried and irritated.

"I'm sorry-"

"It always has to be about you doesn't it? We won't win if Blaine isn't here singing in the background. Well newsflash Rachael. It isn't always about you. People have their own problems!" With that, he turned and walked away.

Rachael stood looking down the hallway where the taller boy had just turned the corner to go to his next class. There was something seriously wrong if Kurt was just snapping at everyone. He didn't even seem that interested in Glee anymore. It was like his mind was somewhere else. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Rachael had something to do with it. Ever since he snapped at her that morning, all the Glee club had been asking him where Blaine was. It wasn't that he didn't trust them enough to tell them, it was just that... He knew that Blaine wouldn't want anyone to know. Blaine had this stupid theory that if people knew what had happened then they would pity him and treat him like glass. Like everyone would think that he was weak, and not strong enough to deal with things himself. He didn't want to be seen as a weak child that constantly needed to be taken care of.

It carried on like this for the full week, and by Friday, Kurt was pissed. He was sick of all the questions they were asking, and he was sick of having to give the same answers all the time. It was like no one could function without Blaine. Kurt didn't mean it in a nasty way, but before all this happened, Finn was being horrible to him and no one else really cared about him apart from Kurt. If he was honest, he was surprised they realised he was missing.

Another reason he was pissed, was that Karofsky hadn't been suspended. So much for a no physical violence policy. He wanted Blaine back at school. They were so much stronger when they were together, they got their strength from each other.

* * *

><p>He walked into Glee Club late, he was day dreaming, and hadn't realised how long it had taken him to walk to the choir room.<p>

"Oh. There you are Kurt," Mr Schue started, "Say, where's Blaine this week? I haven't seen him in Glee Club."

"That is it! You don't give a crap when Blaine is here. None of you. Now suddenly, he's not here to sing back up and you all care!" Kurt had, had it. He couldn't be bothered putting up with their questions. "You want to know what happened! Last week when Blaine came into Glee Club with a HUGE bruise on his face, and he said he'd walked into a locker, and when you all LAUGHED at him!" The entire club winced at the way he spoke, "He was punched by Karofsky. He didn't tell you the truth because he didn't want to feel weak, and he didn't trust you enough with the truth! That! Was why he passed out, and that is why he's not here this week!"

Everyone in the room stared at Kurt with a guilty and worried look on their faces. "We're sorry man-"

"Shut up Finn. You are one of the people that make he feel worthless in this club. I don't know why I haven't called you out on it sooner, but I should have. All he ever tried to do is try and act like a part of this team, a part of out "family" and you constantly shoot him down for it."

* * *

><p>"Is dolphin going to be ok?" Brittany broke the tense silence.<p>

Kurt visibly relaxed and looked over to the blonde girl, "He should be fine. He had a mild concussion and the doctor said he needed to rest. I don't know when he'll be back, but if it were up to me he would stay home next week as well."

"Is dolphin going to leave us?"

"I hope not... I'm going to leave now. I don't think I want to join in today." With that, he turned and left the room, getting ready to go see Blaine.

* * *

><p>The whole week was boring. Blaine had been laid in bed ever since the hospital, and unlike a normal teacher, he really wanted to go to school. He would probably have to stay at home next week as well. That would raise suspicion that he didn't want or need. When was Kurt going to get here? He was bored and at least with Kurt here, he would be able to have someone to talk to instead of doing absolutely nothing.<p>

He heard a knock on the door downstairs, and instantly jumped out of bed to run downstairs when he heard his mother shout, "Blaine Anderson! Get you backside back into bed. You sound like an elephant the way you're running around up there. I'll send Kurt up, when you get back into bed!"

Blaine groaned and slouched back towards his bed. His mother was so infuriating at times. All he wanted to do was get out of bed and say hello to his boyfriend but noooo. He wasn't allowed to do that because he hit his head.

"- you know Blaine. Always being a big baby when things don't go his way." he heard his mother laugh downstairs.

Then he heard the sound of feet on the stairs and sat up straighter, waiting for his boyfriend to walk into his room.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" The tall boy asked when he walked into the room.

"Bored." Blaine replied.

Kurt let out a laugh. He couldn't imagine being stuck at home for a week with no one there to keep him company.

"I could imagine," He replied as he sat down on the bed next to the smaller boy, "I would be too."

Blaine looked over to him with a smile, "So, what happened this week? Anything dramatic go down?"

Kurt bit his lip, _should I tell him? He deserves to know... _

"Err.. well... You have to promise you won't get mad at me..."

"What happened, Kurt?" Blaine looked shocked.

"Erm.. OK. See, everyone was asking where you had been all week, and I kept telling them that I couldn't tell them. But, they kept asking me like they were worried, and it got to me. I shouted at them. I told them about how you said you walked into a locker wasn't really what happened it was Karofsky punching you that made you pass out. I also called them out for acting like they care when they're all so mean to you in Glee. I'm so sorry Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat there for a few minutes in silence. Going over everything Kurt had just told him. He then looked up at Kurt slowly. "I can't believe you."<p>

Kurt was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"You couldn't have just told them that I was ill with a bug or something! NO! Why should you? Why shouldn't everyone know how weak and pathetic Blaine is? Why shouldn't he make them all feel pity for him when they've been so mean to him ever since he arrived at that fucking school! God, Kurt, I thought you had some common sense. Obviously not."

Blaine stood up from his bed. Pacing up and down his room.

"Blaine... It's ok. They won't say anything to anyone. They must care about you."

"Don't give me that shit, Kurt. You know as well as I do that in that club I'm just "Kurt's boyfriend" which is great, but they don't care about me. They care about you."

Kurt thought about what he was saying. He was right. They didn't really care about Blaine at all did they? They did just think of him as Kurt's boyfriend. He'd have to have a serious word with Finn when he got home, but right now he needed to sort out Blaine.

"Blaine, you need to cal-"

"I think you should leave."

"W-What?"

"My head is starting to hurt, and I don't want to say anything I'll regret in a few hours. I think it would be best if you just left. Come back tomorrow when I've calmed down."

"Blaine.. Please."

"I'm serious Kurt. You need to go now. I'll try and ring you later."

Blaine walked into the en-suite bathroom and locked the door behind him. Leaving Kurt stood speechless in his bedroom. What was he supposed to do now?

"Ok... I'll see you later then. Bye Blaine. I love you." And then he turned and walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Blaine. I love you." <em>

"I love you too..." he whispered as he dug the razor into his skin for the first time...

* * *

><p><strong>Woah... cliffhanger much? :) anyway...<br>Don't forget to review, see you next time bros! : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going bro's? ... Sorry... I've been watching a lot of PewDiePie recently...  
>Aaaaaany way... here's chapter 7<br>The internet's been down at home for a while which is why it took so long for me to update... sorry**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Make Up<span>

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since their argument, and it was killing Kurt. Blaine hadn't turned up for school that week and Kurt was glad he stayed off to recover, but he was also worried. He had tried calling, but he never got an answer from Blaine, just his answer phone.<p>

The Glee Club continually sent worried looks in his direction. Ever since their argument, he hadn't been acting like himself. He wasn't paying attention in classes, he wasn't joining in on the jokes in Glee, he didn't even bother to laugh at Finn when he fell over while they were trying to learn the choreography.

He was pretty much a shell of what he used to be. He had to figure out how to make it up to Blaine.

~0~

Things weren't any better for Blaine. There were millions of tiny shallow cuts gracing his arms. Ever since the first time he did it, he wasn't able to stop. It was like an addiction to a drug.

He felt like he had some control in his life.

He thought back to when Kurt tried to call him a few hours after the argument.

~0~

_He sat looking at the small cuts that were running across his wrist. He knew as soon as he had drawn the blood that it was a bad idea. He could __**kill**__ himself with just a small wrong movement, or putting too much pressure on. _

_Did he want that? Did he want to die? No. He didn't. He just didn't know how else to control his anger. He didn't mean to hurt Kurt. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he always found some way to do it. _

_He got up from the floor of his bathroom and looked through the cupboards to, luckily, find a bandage that was long enough to go all the way round his wrist to hide them._

_'Looks like I'm stuck in long-sleeve t-shirts for a while then...' he thought bitterly to himself. _

_He slowly wrapped the bandage around his wrist wincing slightly at the pressure on the cuts._

_'It's your own fault, idiot, if you didn't cut it then it wouldn't hurt'_

_He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. _

_He was shocked when he heard the buzzing of his phone in his bedroom. He sighed, getting up and walking towards his bed side table. He looked at the phone, and saw Kurt's face lighting up the screen with his name flashing across. He didn't have the energy to answer him... not right now anyway. He ignored the call, and crawled into his bed. He let his head hit the pillow and consume him in a dreamless sleep._

~0~

It had happened like that for the following week. Blaine cutting, bandaging it, getting a call from Kurt and ignoring it. After the weekend, Kurt must have given up on him, because he wasn't calling him anymore. Even though he wasn't answering the calls, it was nice to know that Kurt still cared. After the phone calls, or just after finishing bandaging them he was falling into the bed asleep. He had been getting more sleep than he thought he could, and he was still tired.

"Blaine, honey, are you ok?"

That was another thing that was annoying him. His mother. She never left him alone. She was always there, checking on him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the care she'd been giving him. He loved her, he always would, but sometimes she was... overbearing.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just a little tired." His voice was muffled by his duvet.

He heard him mom sigh, "Blaine, all you've done this week is sleep. I know you're supposed to be resting - which I'm glad you are - but you've not got out of bed this week. Is it something to do with the argument between you and Kurt?"

Why was his mom so good at figuring things out? He nodded, not making any other movement under his duvet.

"Oh honey..." he felt the bed dip down next to him.

He pulled his head out of the covers, and cuddled up to him mom, "I didn't mean to shout at him mom. It's just... I didn't want everyone knowing what really happened. I don't want their pity. I don't want it. I just got angry because they all laughed when I said that I walked into a locker door, and I didn't want them to either laugh at me, or pity me. ... What if I've ruined everything mom?" He didn't know when he had become such an emotional person, but right now the tears were streaming down his face.

He felt his moms arms tighten around him. Usually he would complain about being hugged like this, but right now he felt like he needed it.

"You haven't ruined it honey. I'm sure Kurt will understand if you just tell him why you snapped. You can fix this if you set your mind to it Blaine." She ran her fingers through his hair. She knew that he would be able to fix this. She believed every word she had just said to her son.

~0~

Blaine's mother held him until he fell asleep. She felt the heartbreak for her son, and wished she could do more. She placed her own hand on her stomach and smiled to herself. Soon she wouldn't be able to hide this from Blaine anymore. He was going to have a younger brother or sister. She could imagine it now, he would act like a five year old at Christmas at the thought of not being the youngest anymore... and getting a brother or sister... obviously.

There was a knock on the front door downstairs. Gently, she laid her son down properly on his bed, and covered him with the blanket that was at the opposite end. She watched as he snuggled down into it and let out a sleepy sigh. He was adorable at times.

She slowly made her way downstairs to open the door.

~0~

_Blaine wandered through the woods. It was cold, and snow was covering the ground. There was no animals or wildlife here except the bare trees that cast haunting shadows on the ground. How he got there, he had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to find a way out of here a fast._

_"Blaine..." _

_His head snapped up as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice calling him._

_"Blaine..." _

_The voice was being carried by the wind, making it so much harder to follow. A shadow fell across a nearby tree. A hand slowly raising and beckoning him towards whoever it was. _

_He slowly walked towards the figure. When he got there, he saw Kurt standing there looking at him with disappointment wrote on his face. _

_"Why are you still here Blaine? Why do you continually drag me down with you? Karofsky doesn't hurt me anymore. It all starts when you appear. You're always the centre of attention, aren't you? Always in the spot light."_

_What was wrong with Kurt? He never talked to him like that..._

_"Kurt, are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry." He tried._

_He laughed, "you're always sorry aren't you? You think saying that will fix everything? That everything you have __**ruined **__will be fixed just because of those two words? God, Blaine, why don't you just off yourself, and be done with it? That will fix things won't it?" _

_Blaine stood stock still. His mouth was open, staring into Kurt. He looked down at his wrists. The cuts there, staring at him. He looked back to Kurt who was wearing a sinister smile on his face. Something was in his hand, glinting in the moonlight._

_He threw it towards Blaine. It landing a few centimetres in front of him. A pen knife. _

_"Use it Blaine. Do us all a favour." Then, the spectre of Kurt disappeared into nothingness as the world around Blaine turned black..._

~0~

He woke from his sleep jumping into a sitting position.

"Shh sweetie. It's ok. I'm here."

"K-Kurt..." He slurred as his eyes began to clear, "Is that really you?"

The other boy smiled at him, a soft, gentle smile. "It's me honey. I've missed you and wanted to come apologise."

Blaine shook his head vigorously, "You don't need to apologise. I was the one in the wrong, you thought you were doing right by me. I had no right to shout at you like I did. I'm sorry."

He was pulled into a hug by the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the slender boys waist and curled into him as much as possible. Drowning in the smell that he loved so much.

"I love you, Kurt." He murmured into the other boys shirt.

"I love you too." He heard as he felt Kurt rest his nose on top of Blaine's curls.

They stayed that way for a long time. Just revelling in the fact that they were ok, and that they were still strong.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Blaine asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Your mom let me in. She told me you'd just fallen asleep. Creepish as it sounds, I just came up and watched you. You looked so peaceful... but then you started flinching away from nothing. You were whimpering as well... but you woke up soon after that started. Wanna tell me what your dream was about."

He didn't want to relive it... not again... "Er... just you broke up with me for someone else because of the argument." He lied.

Kurt looked at him for a second, knowing it wasn't the truth but didn't want to push it so soon after they had sorted things out.

"...Ok." He looked Blaine in the eyes, "Do you wanna watch a movie... I have all afternoon with you..."

Blaine nodded not breaking the gaze.

"Ok. I'm just going to use the bathroom..." Kurt said standing up.

"Ok..." Blaine said following the boy with his eyes.

_'Something isn't right. What is it?' _He thought to himself.

He heard a small gasp from the bathroom. "Kurt... You ok in there?"

The taller boy walked back into the room holding a bloodies razor, "Blaine... what's this?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! ... sorry... I'm saying that a lot this chapter. Whatever, don't forget to review and shout at me for being this mean to you... BYE BRO'S *brofist*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm off ill today, and i have internet connection for once! So before i go off to watch Cry play Cry of Fear, and then play on Amnesia, because there's a new one coming out (Seriously, that trailer is awesome!) I though i would upload this chapter. Another shocker, is that i'm almost halfway done with almost half of all halfs of the next chapter... yeeeaaah...**_

_**And now i really want a cover for this story because that feature just looks awesome.  
>In other news, sorry if this chapter makes it sad... if it doesn't DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART! <strong>_

_**Sorry, kinda high on painkillers and other medicines right now... I'll leave you to enjoy (?) the chapter**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - Reasons<span>

_The taller boy walked back into the room holding a bloodies razor, "Blaine... what's this?" _

Blaine stood stock still in shock. He was supposed to hide that... he thought that he had. _'You're an idiot, Blaine. You can't do anything right can you? You'll always be a failure in everyone's eyes. Everything's pointing towards it. Just listen Blaine. Take a razor and end it.' _

He didn't realise that there were tears streaming down his face from just hearing that voice in his head. He took a gasping breath, and then completely broke down into full blown sobs.

He felt Kurt wrap his arms around him. He felt the taller boy pull him into his arms. He heard him whispering words of comfort, but nothing was really getting through to him. Only the voice inside his head.

_'Look at you Blaine. You're nothing but a baby relying on everyone else to do something for you. Do you really think that Kurt loves you? All you ever do is drag him down, disappoint or upset him and get in the way of his dreams.'_

Blaine shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the voice in his head. He tried to focus on Kurt's whispered words of comfort. He tried to use them to calm himself down, so he could explain everything to him, and maybe then he could help him get rid of the _**stupid **_voice that was constantly berating him and throwing insults at him.

~0~

Kurt was shocked when Blaine broke down into sobs. _'How long has he been hurting like this,' _he thought, '_how long have I just sat by and not helped him?'_

He pulled Blaine close to him, "I love you, Blaine. I love you. Tell me what's wrong please. I can try and help. I love you..." It carried on like this for a long time.

Kurt was pulled out of the cycle when Blaine started to violently shake his head. Kurt gently put his hands on the side of Blaine's head and added a small amount of force to stop the boy shaking his head. He didn't want the concussion he had to get worse than it was.

"Calm down Blaine. It's just me. It's Kurt." He whispered reassuringly.

He heard a sniffle from the other boy, and his heart broke when he lifted his head. The boys eyes were puffy and red.

"I- I'm sorry, Kurt."

~0~

"I- I didn't mean for this to happen. I- It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. I promise."

He looked to Kurt to see if he was following.

"W-What was a "one-time thing" Blaine?"

Blaine stood up and took off his shirt. He kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to look up at Kurt. He heard a pained gasp come from the boy, and that was what dragged his eyes up to look at him.

There was shock in Kurt's eyes. Shock, and pain. Pain that Blaine had caused.

"W-Why?" The taller boy asked.

"It... It was after our argument after... after the Glee club found out about the Karofsky thing. I... I felt like I had ruined everything. Especially after you stopped trying to ring me. I know it was probably to be expected, because I was ignoring you. But... But it felt like you had just gave up on me and... and I thought that I had ruined the most important and most special thing that I have ever had in my life. I... I did it after the argument, and it- I just felt the need to do it _**all **_ the time. It was like I couldn't even control it anymore. Then- then I started having nightmares, and it was you telling me to just kill myself. That you didn't really care, and you would like it so much better if I just wasn't here to drag you down. I- I started to believe it and I didn't know what to do. I- I wanted to answer all the calls. I wanted you to just be here to hold me, but you weren't, and I thought that you hated me. I thought that you only saw me as a disappointment."

~0~

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few minutes after the confession. He looked at the tears falling down the other boys face and felt his heart break into millions of tiny pieces.

"You're not a disappointment to me Blaine. Don't you ever think that. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. If you weren't here for me with the Karofsky incident last year, I probably wouldn't be here right now." He pulled Blaine into his arms before he continued, running his hand through Blaine's hair. "I felt like there was nothing that could be done... But then, I went to Dalton, and met a beautiful boy on a staircase that I can't imagine my life without right now. Thanks to him, I had the courage to call him out. It may not have been the best thing at first, but he was there when I transferred schools. He was the one that comforted me when I felt so lost and alone. Now, I'm going to do the same thing for him, because I will always be there to love him, and hold him when he needs me."

He felt Blaine's body relax slightly against him.

"D... Do you really think that?" He heard Blaine whisper against where his head was resting on his chest.

"I do. Blaine, I want you to call me, text me, even come to my house if you _ever _need me. It could be in the afternoon, the morning or the middle of the night, and I will come straight over to be with you. You're not a disappointment Blaine, and I couldn't live my life with you gone. Don't you dare ever leave me."

He tightened his hold around the smaller boy, trying to show him the amount of love he had for him by just holding him.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered nuzzling his head into Kurt.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He replied going back to running his hands through Blaine's hair.

~0~

They stayed in each other's embraces for a long time. Until Kurt pulled the covers back and covered them both with it to keep them warm. Slowly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KLAINEBOWS ALL AROUND! Yes Klaine are better... for now anyway<br>There's a lot still to go in this story so yeeaahh...  
>Don't forget to review bro's BYE!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**RAWR! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Happier<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother walked into Blaine's room a couple of hours after Kurt had arrived. She didn't know how long it would take them to work out the problems this argument had caused, but she knew they would fix it.<p>

To say she was elated when she walked into her son's bedroom and saw them cuddled up in his bed was an understatement. She may be a mom, and she should probably be worried that her son is sharing a bed with is boyfriend, but she was just glad that they had sorted things out. She didn't want to see her little boy sad or in pain, and she knew that he needed Kurt to make things feel better.

She walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind her, walking back downstairs to let Burt Hummel know that Kurt would not be home that night.

~0~

The two boys were later awoken from their slumber by a small force with a big mouth.

"Come on you two. I've ordered pizza, so get yourselves downstairs before Richard eats it all."

Kurt made a move to get up, but was pulled back down by the hobbit.

"Moooom... go away." the curly haired boy moaned tightening his grip on Kurt.

Blaine's mom looked at them both and sighed, "You've got five minutes. Then I'm getting the ice bucket."

Kurt gave Mrs. Anderson a worried look. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw her wink at him. He watched as the woman left the room before turning towards her son.

"Wake up Blainey," He whispered. The shorter boy just snuggled closer into him mumbling, "Come on sweetie. We have to go eat, and I don't want ice tipped over my head."

The shorter boy let out an unintelligible mumble again in protest.

Kurt sat there for a moment, and let his eyes wonder around the room.

He was hit with shock when he saw the clock on Blaine's bedside table read 9pm.

He shot out of bed - which also made Blaine fall out - to grab his phone to ring Burt.

He answered after a few rings, "Hey Kurt"

"Dad! I'm sorry, but I'm going to be home late..." he started.

"Kurt-"

"But Blaine and I fell asleep and his mom ordered pizza-"

"Kurt. You can stay at Blaine's tonight."

Kurt stopped altogether at that point, waiting for his father to continue.

"Blaine's mom told me that you two had had an argument. Her and I both know how much you guys need each other, so you're going to stay at their house for the weekend and then you and Blaine can both go to school on Monday. You need to rest Kurt, I've woken up in the middle of the night to hear you crying. So, take the weekend to **rest **then you can both go back to school on Monday."

When Burt had finished talking, Kurt had no idea what to say. He was glad that he was staying with Blaine the whole weekend, he could try and help Blaine stop cutting.

He looked to the other boy -who was still laid on the floor - and smiled at him.

The smile he got in return warmed his heart.

"Thanks dad. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too, buddy."

He disconnected the call, then turned to look at Blaine who looked like he was drifting back to sleep even with the goofy smile on his face.

He held out his hand to pull the shorter boy up, "Come on sweetie. Let's go get some food."

The curly-haired boy took his hand letting himself be pulled up by Kurt.

"I'm getting the ice bucket ready!" They heard Blaine's mom yell up the stairs.

The two boys let out a laugh, and started to walk downstairs together.

~0~

Having Kurt's hand in his again made him feel whole. He didn't think that Kurt just holding his hand would make him feel so much better.

"There you two are." Mr. Anderson started with a slightly forced smile.

_He's trying, I'll give him that, _Blaine thought.

The two boys sat on the floor near the coffee table opposite Blaine's dad.

"So... Blaine.. I was thinking that maybe we should report this Daniel Tarofsky to the principle when you go back to school." Richard started, looking at the floor.

"His name is David Karofsky, dad," Blaine started. He looked from Kurt and then back to his dad, "But yeah... It's worth a try I guess..." He trailed off.

"I just don't want to see you in pain anymore..."

Blaine froze. His dad didn't say anything like this after the Sadie Hawkins dance, and he never really thought through why his dad never mentioned it. Blaine simply thought that his dad didn't really care at the time. He didn't stop to think about how much this affected his dad, they had had an argument just before the dance and Blaine had the irrational idea that his dad hated him and didn't care anymore.

"Well... good." Mr. Anderson started after a few minutes of silence, "We'll go see the principle on Monday, and see if we can get this whole thing sorted out. You never know, maybe they'll expel him..."

Blaine smiled at his dad when they heard the knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be the Pizza..." he heard his mother say. He heard the click of her heels as she walked towards the door.

~0~

"Well, that was quick," Mrs. Anderson said as she opened the door ready to hand over the money.

"Mrs. Anderson? We're here to see Blaine."

~0~

The three men were sat in the living room waiting for the pizza.

"Where is she? I'm really hungry."

"Dad... when aren't you hungry?"

"Blaine, you have some visitors." His mother interrupted as she walked into the room.

When Blaine turned to face his mother, he was greeted with the sight of the New Directions...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Questions and Breakdowns

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, you have some visitors." His mother interrupted as she walked into the room.<em>

_When Blaine turned to face his mother, he was greeted with the sight of the New Directions..._

~0~

Blaine sat in silence, and looked at the group in front of him. What were they doing there?

He looked to Kurt with an unreadable expression on his face, not knowing what to say to any of the people in front of him.

"Blaine, after hearing why you were out of school for the past couple of weeks and I... we decided to come and see if you were going to be back at school for Sectionals. We need you for backup so you can make me sound better."

"Shut up, Rachael. He's been out of school for two weeks, and at this point in time we don't care about singing competitions."

Blaine watched as Rachael's face fell, with slight confusion lining her face. She then looked to Blaine's parents, who were still in the room, and her face fell more when she realised that they weren't going to do anything about it.

"Rachael... just sit down for now." Mrs. Anderson said, "You can all stay for pizza if you like... I may have to order some more though."

Most of the boys nodded, which earned them all an eye roll from Kurt. While the all the girls, and Mike, declined but thanked her for the offer.

~0~

The pizza arrived 10 minutes later. All the boys and Mr. Anderson were tucking in, while Blaine just sat there and stared off into the distance with a blank look in his eye. The nerves were rising throughout his body. He was waiting for all the questions to be thrown at him. "Why didn't he tell them?", "Why did he lie?", "Why was he so fucking pathetic?".

_'They're going to ask soon Blaine. They're going to ask why you're not dead yet. Why are you still around? I know the answer. It's because you're a coward. You go around and you preach about courage, but you have absolutely none of your own. You're a hypocrite Blaine. Always have been, always will be... Until you go upstairs, take the razor, and cut. Don't stop until there's no further to go. Then you'll finally have some courage to stop fucking up everyone's life.'_

"Blaine, honey, you okay?" Kurt asked when he saw the pale colour of his boyfriends skin.

He got no response.

Blaine was stuck in the torment of his own mind that was usually so... _empty._ Was it right? Should he do it... No. Kurt loves him. He shouldn't kill himself. His mom loves him, and his dad loves him... he should stay alive... Right?

_'You don't get it do you? Without you in their lives, they could be travelling, doing things they actually wanted to do. Instead, they have to take care of your sorry ass and not be able to do anything about it.'_

He broke.

~0~

Kurt knew what was happening as soon as Blaine bolted from the table. He was up a second after Blaine and already bounding up the stairs, before anyone had asked what was going on.

When he reached Blaine's room, he saw the bedroom door shut. He rushed over to it, and tried to turn the door knob with no effect. It was locked.

"Blaine, sweet heart, please don't do anything."

"It... It won't stop Kurt. It won't leave me alone." He heard Blaine's pained cries through the door.

"Open up, sweet heart. I can try and help. Please, just let me in..."

Kurt waited on bated breath for Blaine's reply. He heard the sniffles through the doors, and then heard the sound of the latch unlocking.

The sight that greeted him once he had pushed the door open, was one that broke his heart into millions of tiny pieces.

Blaine was on the floor, leant up against one of the counters. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his hands were knotted in his hair. The thing that hurt Kurt the most, was the way the sleeves on his t shirt rolled down, and there were small droplets that were running down the exposed skin of his arm from his wrist.

"Oh, Blaine." He whispered. He shut the door behind him, and then fell to his knees and took the other boy into his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I- I didn't want to, but... but it told me too and it said you hated me." The boy was shaking now.

Kurt pulled back a bit and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Blaine. Listen to me. I could never, _never_, hate you, okay? Believe me when I say that. I would never leave you so don't you dare leave me okay. Even if I'm not here, I'm a phone call or a text away. If you need me, then I will be here for you as fast as I can, because I don't want to ever lose you. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I should never have told them what really happened. Then they wouldn't be here to get you worried. This is my fault. Not yours. Now... let's get you all bandaged up, and get you a clean t shirt."

"I can't go back down there Kurt." Blaine whispered, "They'll ask questions, and I don't want to answer them."

"You don't have to. I'll go down and tell them that you feel ill and then your mom or dad will send them home. I'm here all weekend sweetie. We're going to work through this problem you have... together. Now, where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"There's one in the cupboard..." Blaine said looking up at to the cupboard on the wall.

Kurt stood up and opened the cupboard, then sat back down and found the antibacterial wipes, the bandage and some medical tape. He then put the rest of the first aid kit back and kneeled back down in front of Blaine.

He opened one of the satchels that contained a wipe, "This is going to sting a bit okay? It's to make sure that they don't get infected."

He saw Blaine bite down on his lip as he pressed the wipe to the cuts. Kurt shushed him through the process in some attempt at comfort.

When that was finished, he helped Blaine take his shirt off and then started to wrap the bandage round his wrist applying enough pressure to slow the blood. He taped down the end, and then put his arm around the other boy, then helped him back to his bedroom and sat him on the bed.

He then looked through the boys closet and found a comfortable, long-sleeved t shirt for him to wear.

Blaine put his arms up in the air like a small child and looked to Kurt, waiting for him to put the shirt on him for him.

"Come on sweetie. Lay back and get under the covers, I'll be back in a minute."

Blaine did as he was told, but just as Kurt was about to leave, he grabbed his arm.

"Please don't tell them Kurt. Not my mom, not my dad. No one."

Kurt wanted to tell them. He should have told them, but the frightened look on Blaine's face made him not tell them.

~0~

Everyone was sat quietly downstairs after the two boys had left. Some people were still eating the pizza, but most were sat with worried looks on their faces.

All heads snapped to the staircase in sync when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Then Kurt walked in, with a sad look on his face. He seemed momentarily lost in thought, but soon snapped out of it when he realised everyone was staring at him.

"Blaine is ill. He... he threw up when he ran upstairs, and now he's in bed asleep. He wanted me to come down and say that he's really sorry that he can't come down, and he'll probably be at school on Monday, depending on what his mom and dad decide. I'm... I'm going to go check on him to make sure he isn't being sick again... I'll see you guys later."

With that he turned around and headed back up the stairs...

~0~

"I should have told them. I should have told them as soon as I found out what you were doing, but I didn't because I thought that I could help you." Kurt said to the prone boy on the bed, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If... If you die... This is all my fault."

* * *

><p><em><strong>N'aw poor Kurt... Next chapter should be up soon.. Probably not but whatever. Don't forget to review. BYE! :D<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow guys, look at this... it hasn't been that long since the last chapter... has it? I'm not really sure, but in the next few days, I'm going to try and get the next chapter wrote as soon as possible because after this week, I won't have my laptop so you'll be waiting for a while if i don't get it done.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter... some pretty deep stuff in this chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was still clutching Blaine's hand when Mr. Anderson walked back into the hospital room. He felt like he was interrupting some sacred moment between the two boys even though one of them was in a coma.<p>

"Are... Are you ok, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked from the doorway.

Kurt's head shot up. Using the hand that wasn't holding onto Blaine, he wiped away the tears that were lining his eyes. "I.. I'm fine." He stuttered.

Mr. Anderson surveyed the scene in front of him, "I know you're lying Kurt. I know that we don't have a close relationship, but you can still... talk to me if you need to."

Kurt sat still for a minute, the only noise he made was sniffling. He thought about what the older version of Blaine was saying. Blaine wasn't there to comfort him right now... if he was, he wouldn't need the comfort. Mr. Anderson was the closest thing he had to Blaine right now, so could he tell him? What would happen? He could throw him out. Shout at him. Blame him for everything...

"I..." He stopped himself. He didn't know what to do.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Go on Kurt."

"There's something I need to tell you..."

~0~

The Glee Club slowly left the living room of the Anderson home after Kurt had told them that Blaine was ill. Thanking Mrs. Anderson for letting them stay, even if it was just for a short while.

"Do you think he's alright?" Mrs. Anderson broke the silence.

Mr. Anderson pondered the question for a while, "I'm not sure. Kurt will make sure he's okay though. You should wait for him to calm down though until you burst in there with soup and flannels. It will only make him sicker if you give him too much stress."

Mrs. Anderson stayed quiet for a while. Richard got up and started to clear away all the pizza that was left in the room.

"What do you mean 'I should wait' he's your son to Richard. You should be worried whether he's okay or no as well. Not just me."

Mr. Anderson let out a sigh, "You know that isn't what I mean. Of course I want him to be okay, he's my son."

"You don't seem to bothered."

"Charlotte," He let out a breath, "You know that I care about him, you know I do. But, ever since that bloody dance he's been distant with me. Ever since we tried to fix that car. I care about him Char, I really, really do, but he has a better relationship with you then with me. I'm always away working, and you're here. Looking after him. Being a mom."

She hadn't thought of that. Yes, he worked away a lot, and maybe the building a car thing wasn't a good idea, but Blaine still loved him. They saw each other quite a bit even with him always working away.

"He knows that you have to work Rich, you know that too. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just... I'm so worried about him." She explained. Richard looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "For the past few weeks he's been so... depressed? He had an argument with Kurt after you went back to work for the week, and he wouldn't talk to me, he never came out of his room, he barely ate. Then tonight, when all the Glee kids were here, he suddenly felt ill. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like he isn't even my little boy anymore. He's so distant. At least now he's got Kurt back and they're happy together again, but I just can't help feeling that there's still something wrong."

Richard stood quiet for a while, trying to process the reasoning of his wife. He looked up to the stairs, where the two boys had headed up in a rush, wondering if all his wife had said was true...

~0~

Meanwhile, upstairs, Blaine was curled up in Kurt's arms, with tears still running down his face. He tried to sleep, but he was plagued by nightmares that woke him up with an itch on his skin.

Kurt was there by his side the whole time. Holding him, comforting him when he needed it. He was whispering soft, soothing words to the shorter boy to try and calm him down slightly, trying to not let the other boy know about the internal battle he was having with himself.

He really should tell Blaine's parents about what Blaine had been doing to himself, but Blaine looked so broken when he had asked him to not tell them about it.

"Kurt..." He heard the sniffle.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I... I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. I want to do things right by you, and I thought... I thought that if I wasn't here, holding you back when you went to New York next year, then you would be able to go to Broadway easier. You could find someone who was actually worth all of the love you have to give. Not some small idiot that has a self harm problem. You deserve so much more than that, and there are so many things you should have that I can't give you."

Kurt was shocked into silence for a few moments. "Blaine, you're not a disappointment, not now, not ever. I love you, and I don't think I could survive in New York if I didn't know that you were here still loving me even though I'm thousands of miles away. New York isn't a break in us Blaine. It's a distance that can make our love for each other so much stronger than it already is. The only thing I need from you Blaine, is your love and promise to stay with me forever. Even when we're both in New York in an apartment that's to small with appliances that don't work properly, and rent that's way too high for such a grotty place. That's all I need Blaine. You."

Blaine had a new batch of tears rolling down his face now. They were tears of admiration for the boy that was laid in front of him. He felt Kurt's arms tighten around him, and he snuggled closer to the other boy laying his head on Kurt's chest as they both slowly fell asleep.

~0~

Mrs. Anderson went to check on the two boys before she went to bed, and the sight in front of her warmed her heart, but also made it ache. The tear tracks that were marked on his face, made her want to wake him up and ask him what was wrong right then and there. But, he also looked so peaceful curled up around Kurt. He looked happy, even in his sleep. He looked happier than he had been in the last couple of weeks.

She walked towards the bed, and pulled a blanket up over them so they wouldn't get cold. Then she turned back and quietly walked out of the room.

~0~

"What is it Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked, snapping Kurt back to the hospital room.

"I- I've known for a while that Blaine was cutting..."

Mr. Anderson's jaw dropped. _'How could he keep this from us. He could have stopped all of this!'_

"When... When I found out, he was so scared about you finding out. It was like if you found out you wouldn't even see him as a human. He was so, so scared that you would see him as a disappointment, and I wanted to tell you I really did. But, I didn't want him to be angry at me then do something like this. I thought that... that... Maybe if I didn't tell you, he would trust me more and then I could help him. I honestly thought that he was better. If I had known that this was going to happen, then I would have told you straight away, I promise."

Mr. Anderson fell silently into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the room, trying to process all the information that he had just received. He looked at his son lying prone in the hospital bed, and thought about how maybe if Kurt had told them then they could have stopped this from happening. On the other hand though, Kurt had gained his son's trust and did help him calm down and stop, even if it was just a little while and he had only postponed the whole thing. What he did next... he wasn't proud of.

"I think you should leave now Kurt," The tall boys eyes filled with hurt and shock, "I.. I think it's best if you go home now, I need to think about all that you have told me. You can come and see Blaine tomorrow if you wish, but for now... Just go."

He didn't dare look up at the boy, he could already tell that there were tears forming in his eyes. He heard the sniffles, and then he heard the door to the room open, and the shuffling of feet leaving the room. Once the door had shut, Richard Anderson pulled the chair closer to his son and took his hand. When he squeezed the hand and got no reply from the boy, he completely broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was pretty short, i realise this. I was going to do the next day in the same chapter, but i feel like the chapter would've been to long. So yeah.. My idea of papa Anderson there. I like him... he's cool...<strong>

**Until next time... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello y'all. Here's another chapter at 20 to 1 in the morning. I think i'm becoming an insomniac which doesn't help because school starts again in two days... Yay! **

**Anyway.. here's another rubbish chapter for you all. I hope you like it... I've been writing it between listening to a Rooster Teeth podcast, and watching PewDiePie and Cry play "To The Moon"  
>That game is beautiful and it makes me cry. Go watch it. Now.<strong>

**Anyway... enjoy... drop a review on how to make it less crap so it's enjoyable :D**

**BYE!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

* * *

><p>Burt knew something was wrong as soon as Kurt walked into the house. The first sign, was that Kurt was home early. With his son spending so much time at the hospital, it had become a routine of his son coming home at a certain time, telling him there was no change, then going to his bedroom and having Teenage dream on repeat for the rest of the night.<p>

The second sign was that Kurt went straight up to his room without even acknowledging his dad. The music didn't start either. It was quiet throughout the house.

Burt lifted himself from his chair, and made his way to Kurt's room.

~0~

Meanwhile, Kurt was curled up in a ball on his bed cuddling one of Blaine's hoodie - that had been left at the house - and staring at a picture of him and Blaine that had been taken after West Side Story.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he whispered, "I should've told your parents as soon as I found out. You were worried about failing me, and in the end, I failed you."

~0~

The two boys woke the next morning curled around each other.

Kurt awoke first, and just stared at Blaine for a while. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Looking at him now, you wouldn't think that there were small cuts lining his wrists. He thought back to the previous night. Finding Blaine curled up on the bathroom floor, he looked so small, so fragile, so broken. Kurt knew that Blaine needed professional help, he knew that he should really tell Blaine's parents what was going on, but he couldn't betray Blaine's trust like that. Either way, he knew nothing good would happen in the end.

While waiting for the shorter boy to wake, he ran his fingers through the curls that were in front of him, to keep his mind away from thoughts that he didn't want to worry about yet.

~0~

That was how Blaine awoke. He felt Kurt's hands running through his hair. He let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to the boy.

"Good morning Blainey." He heard Kurt say to him.

Blaine grumbled something and then rolled over and buried his head in the pillow.

He heard the taller boy let out a chuckle, and was then rolled over to face the other boy.

"Kuuuuurt... It's," Blaine looked at the clock on his bedside table, "Eight a.m. Let me sleep please. It's the weekend. Why are you awake? How are you awake?" He asked, not usually awake before ten a.m in a weekend.

"It's routine Blaine. Just because you waste half of the weekend in bed, doesn't mean that everyone else does. I mean... I'm sure some people do, but not everyone. I'm one of the people that doesn't waste a day."

Blaine let out a long groan, "There's nothing we need to do today anyway..."

~0~

Kurt turned to look at the other boy who was falling asleep again.

He decided to just let Blaine sleep, and he went to get ready.

When he was ready, Blaine was till sleeping. He looked too adorable to wake up, so he sat at Blaine's desk and logged onto the short boys laptop.

The background of the computer it was a picture of Blaine and himself curled up asleep on a couch. It was taken during the summer vacation... did Blaine feel like that back then? Or did it all start when he joined McKinley? These feelings Blaine was having could all be because of him.

No. He couldn't think like that. Not when he was trying to help him get over his... addiction?

First thing he needed to know, was what made Blaine feel the need to cut, and then figure out how to stop him when he did feel the need.

~0~

Blaine awoke two hours later, and rolled over to cuddle Kurt, and was deeply disappointed when he didn't find the boy next to him.

He sat up on the bed and rubbed at his eyes like a small child. He looked around the room to try and find his boyfriend.

He gave a small smile when he saw the boy walk into the room holding two mugs of coffee.

"Ten a.m... well you were right. Not before ten. I got you coffee incase you were cold... or thirsty... or whatever..."

Kurt was babbling... he only did that when he was nervous. Things didn't usually go well if Kurt was nervous, so he felt nervous as well. So, instead of reaching for his coffee, he held his arms open for Kurt to cuddle with him.

The taller boy gave him a small smile, and then walked towards the bed. He place the two mugs on Blaine's bedside table, and then laid down on the bed next to the boy. The shorter boy smiled, and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Kurt's chest.

They stayed like that for a while. Just laying in a comfortable silence content in just being with each other. Blaine thought that he was going to fall asleep again... until Kurt spoke, "Blaine... we need to talk."

~0~

He felt Blaine stiffen immediately after the words had left his mouth. The boy sat up and looked at him with terrified eyes. Kurt realised what Blaine must have been thinking.

"Oh sweetie, no. I'm not breaking up with you. I told you I'd never say goodbye to you." He saw the boy relax, "I meant that we need to talk about... your problem."

He watched Blaine stiffen again, "I don't want to talk about it Kurt." He said in a harsh voice. He stood off of the bed, and walked towards his desk.

"Blaine. You need help. You won't let me tell your parents, so I'm going to try and help you," He walked towards the troubled boy, "I need to know how to stop you... help you... if you ever feel the need to hurt yourself. I need some confirmation that you'll... that you'll still be here when I wake up on a morning."

He had started to cry at the thought of losing Blaine. He tried to keep his sniffles quiet to not alert the other boy to his distress. It was to no avail though. Blaine heard him and turned around to face him. Kurt tried to smile, but it didn't stop the tears.

"Kurt, sweetie, don't cry. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't cry."

"What do you think will happen if I walk in and find you dead on the floor?! What will I do then Blaine?!"

He saw the shorter boy flinch at the harsh words, "You're the love of my life Blaine. We're going to New York together. I'm sticking with you forever. That's what we promised each other when we first got together Blaine."

He watched the shorter boy have an internal battle with himself, "... Okay Kurt. I'll tell you as much as I can..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello there :D I know, I know I haven't updated for a while... but yeah shits happened in my life for the past couple of months that have got me a bit down and not felt the need to write... But I finally felt the need to complete this chapter and start the next. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review... :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

"I guess it all started after the Sadie Hawkins Dance really. I knew that going to the dance full stop was going to be a bad idea, never mind going with another boy, but I went anyway, and probably hurt the only person in that damn school that gave a crap about me." Blaine started, "It wasn't anything major... it was just after I had come out of the hospital. My friend and his family had moved away, and I didn't want to go back there... I was terrified."

Blaine had started to shake. The memories of the dance haunting his mind.

"I didn't even know what I was doing until I'd already done it. Then afterwards... I don't know. My mom and dad told me the next day that they'd enrolled me at Dalton and I didn't have to go back there and I guess it just sorta... made me realise that I didn't have to do ... that... anymore. I was going to a place where it was okay to be gay for once, and no one could pick on you for it. I could leave behind all the assholes that had tortured me back at my old school, and go somewhere where I could fit in and not have to be scared anymore. I stopped shortly after that. I tried to get in touch with my friend again... but he told me that he wanted nothing to do with me... then when I go on his Facebook page and now he's straight. He didn't want to be a disappointment anymore I guess."

Kurt watched as the younger boy was dragged into the past by his memories. He felt as though he didn't know anything about the other boy now. Blaine had never told him any of this before... never told him about how horrible the aftermath of the attack truly was. Kurt thought that his life before Blaine at McKinley was bad, but what Blaine had been through... what he was still going through was so much worse than anything he could ever have imagined.

He looked to the other boy again studying his trembling form. He knew that he couldn't push Blaine to tell him everything in one day, but he didn't think that it had started such a long time ago... that he had had to deal with it for so long on his own. He pulled the boy towards him, hoping for now he would be good enough for the boy in his arms.

~0~

Burt walked into Kurt's room quietly to make sure that he didn't startle his son. He looked at the figure on his bed. His son's shoulders were shaking and Burt could hear the sniffles even though he knew the boy was trying to stay quiet.

"Kurt? What happened son?" He walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. His son rolled onto his back so he could see his father. When Burt saw his face he instantly thought the worst. "Oh God... it's not Blaine is it?" He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his son shake his head, "So... what's wrong?"

Kurt let out a choked laugh, "I think I've just ruined everything dad. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I didn't know it was this bad, and all of this is my fault. If I had just told someone..." He couldn't continue speaking. He let out a sob and rolled back over, and buried his head in his pillow.

Burt had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't going to leave his son. He was already going through a tough time, and he didn't need to worry about anything else. He gently placed his hand on Kurt's back, hoping in some way it would comfort him.

~0~

Blaine fell asleep soon after Kurt brought him into his embrace. After reliving the Sadie Hawkins dance, he felt like all of his energy had been stolen from him. He knew that that wasn't enough for Kurt. Hell.. Kurt didn't even know about everything that happened back then. All he wanted was why he started this time... why the hell did he tell him about everything before that.

_Because you're an idiot. _He thought to himself. _You want to keep it a secret then you tell him. You don't want to be a failure but then you tell him things he didn't need to know. Idiot,_

Flashes of the dance passed over his mind plaguing his dreams. Finding out the person he once looked up too and had a slight crush on give up and say he was straight. All stabbing Blaine in the gut. He relived the beating over and over again, even in his sleep he couldn't escape from the torture that haunted him.

~0~

Kurt walked back into the room after using the bathroom, to see his boyfriend writhing around on the bed. He ran straight over to the bed and gently took his boyfriend by the arms.

"Blaine wake up! Please wake up." Kurt begged. He'd never seen Blaine like this before. Sure he'd seen the boy have a nightmare, but he never seemed like his was physically in pain when he was having one.

The boy continued to writhe on the bed for a while until Kurt finally got through to him. The boy woke up with a cry. He looked around the room as if he was searching for something or someone. He looked to Kurt and burst into tears.

Kurt didn't move for a moment as he was shocked that Blaine reacted like that. He then pulled Blaine into his arms and shushed him while he sobbed. He heard footsteps on the stairs and watched as Mr. Anderson walked into the room and took in the sight of his son with his boyfriend. He walked towards Blaine and pulled him out of Kurt's arms sending the boy an apologetic glance as he rocked his son in his arms. The older man whispered words of comfort to his son until he eventually fell asleep.

~0~

When the man was sure that his son had fell asleep, he turned to Kurt and said, "I know that you want to stay and talk to him about this, but I've seen him like this before. I think that it would be best if you went home and I'll ask him to text you later to let you know that he's alright. For now... I think I need to talk to my son..."

* * *

><p><span>I was going to have the papa Anderson and son talk in this chapter, but I felt that it was more important to be wrote with a lot of time and care in another chapter than shoved on the end of this one... and I like leaving you on a cliffhanger ;) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon I promise..<span>

Also, new tumblr for just my writing. I haven't posted anything yet because I literally just made it so yeah 

This is the URL : ** lessthanthreestories . tumblr . com**

have fun with that. Bye Bye :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"I think I need to talk to my son..."_

Kurt wanted to be there for Blaine when he woke up, it was his fault that Blaine started having nightmares anyway... at least that was what he thought. It couldn't be a coincidence that he pretty much forced Blaine to talk about his past, that he was sure the boy would much rather forget, and then the boy started having nightmares.

"Kurt?" The tall boy looked up and saw that Mr. Anderson was looking at him.

"Sorry.. yes sure that's okay. I was just thinking. Just... Just make sure that he texts me."

Mr. Anderson nodded, then looked back down to his son, running his fingers through the boys hair in a calming manner. The last time he had done this was when Blaine was a small boy. He had fell off of the swing that they had in the garden and cut his knee. He was in tears in an instant after that.

~0~

_"Daddy!" He heard the 6 year old scream._

_Mr. Anderson ran into the garden as quick as he could. The worst thoughts running through his head. Maybe he'd broke his arm or his leg. What if he hit his head? _

_"Blaine?!" His little boy was sat on the ground near the swing with tears running down his face. He ran over and knelt down next to the small child, "What happened little man?"_

_Blaine sniffled and looked up at his dad, "I was getting off the swing... and... and I jumped and then I fell over and cut open my knee." _

_He looked down at his sons knee and saw that he had cut it, but it wasn't as bad as the little boy had made out to be. He let out a small laugh when he looked back out and saw the Blaine was reaching out to him with grabby hands. _

_He pulled the shorted boy into his arms, making sure to not get blood on his shirt, and carried him to the kitchen, "Let's get you all cleaned up." _

_"Okay daddy." The small boy sniffled._

_He sat his son down on the table in the kitchen, and pulled a first aid kit out of the cupboard on the wall. He turned around and stood in front of Blaine. He opened the first aid kit, and pulled out a disinfecting wipe. _

_"Okay Blainers, this may sting a bit ok? I need you to be a big boy and stay strong for me okay?" The little boy nodded and waited for his dad to wipe over the cut. _

_When the wipe hit the cut, Mr. Anderson heard his son whimper in pain, but just like he had told him, he was staying strong and being a big boy. Once he was sure the cut was clean, he reached back into the bag and pulled out a plaster._

_"Noooo daddy. I want a Harry Potter one. That one's got no pictures on it." Blaine whined loudly._

_The older man let out a long sigh, and walked back to the cupboard to get the specified item. He pulled out one of the plasters then let out an annoyed huff as he heard,_

_"Noooo. That's Slytherin, daddy. I can't have that one! I'm a Gryffindor!"_

_The old man turned back changing the items again before holding up the bandage and smiling as the small boy nodded his head vigorously._

~O~

A quiet whine brought the aging man out of his thoughts. He looked down at his son. He watched as the boys face scrunched up in fear and he started to twitch away from physical contact.

The twitching soon became writhing as if he was locked in the confines of the horrors of the world. The scrunch of fear became screams of terror and pain.

Mr. Anderson gently took his son into his arms, whispering words of comfort as the boy slowly calmed down, "It's okay son. You're safe here. I won't let them hurt you... never again."

The boy slowed down and slowly woke up.

"Daddy?" The boy mumbled.

Mr. Anderson nodded and pulled the boy close to his chest, "I'm here Blainey. I'm here."

Blaine shuffled closer to his father, "I- I'm sorry daddy. I... I want the nightmares to stop."

Mr. Anderson didn't know what to do about this. He thought that Blaine had stopped having nightmares long ago. Were they even about the attack, or was something else going on? He looked down at his son, and tried to think through scenarios which may have made the boy react the way he did.

"You're okay, Blaine. You're okay." He whispered to his son.

~0~

They stayed that way for a long time. Mr. Anderson simply held his son while he calmed down from his recent fright. They hadn't really spoke about what happened, the only real communication was Blaine's father trying to calm the boy.

They moved from the boy's bedroom to the living room where they were now sat.

"You gonna tell me what the dream was about?"

Blaine curled in on himself slightly, resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"It was just about Sadie Hawkins. I just remembered it ever since the whole Karofsky thing. I don't really know why I started having nightmares about it though. It wasn't what it used to be, it changed. I... I died in this one... in the other one I just watched everything that happened to me, but... I don't know. It was scary."

Richard Anderson sighed, and tightened his grip on his son.

He turned on the television and let his son choose the programme that they were going to watch.

"Sherlock okay?"

Mr. Anderson laughed, "You only watch this because you have a crush on Benedict Cumberbatch. I'm not stupid Blaine."

The son laughed slightly, but put the programme on anyway...

~0~

When Mrs. Anderson walked into the house later that night, the last thing she expected to see were old re-runs of cop shows, and her husband and son laid out on one of the sofas, both snoring softly.

She smiled lightly, and pulled out a blanket from the cupboard in the hallway after she took her coat off, before walking back into the living room and covering the two men.

She rubbed her stomach and whispered to herself, "You're going to be happy in this family baby, I know you will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry for how long it took for me to upload this, I've been blocked from writing for a while. Anyway, had to mention Sherlock and Benedict because A) It's an awesome show, and B) Who doesn't love Benedict Cumberbatch? He's beautiful. <em>**

**_Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. I have exams, so I don't really know when the next chapter will be up. Love you guys! Keep Calm and Eat Redvines 3_**


End file.
